Bass
Bass is a pirate currently with the Skull Pirates Personality Despite becoming the creature he is now, Bass has a kind and often naïve outlook on life. He knows better than most that no one should be judged by their appearance and so Bass often tries to make friends with others even if they are deemed ugly by society. Yet, at the same time he knows he cannot be close to them all the time. Due to the compulsion forced on him by his natural instincts he tries as hard as he can to drink blood from animals only, however with such a practice in mind he will go hungry every so often and thus try to stay away from friends so that he cannot harm them when he enters his blood lust state. The irony also lies with his blood drinking. Even with good friends he can’t bring himself to tell them that he stoops to drinking blood from others and so he will often come up with a variety of excuses as to why at certain times he has to be alone or why he has to go off somewhere. Whenever the early stages of his blood lust kicks in, he will often fly off without warning until he sates his need. Due to being young Bass has an eagerness to be helpful in any way. If it would give him a purpose to his life other than constantly running away from the authorities then he’s all for it. History Bass wasn’t always the creature he is now, originally he was a simple vampire bat that lived in the forest. Every so often he would feed off of other creatures and that was life. It was simple and he likewise was very simple minded. One day when he exited the cave though he came upon a strange sight. A tree had grown a strange fruit that hung from a branch. As he approached closer he saw that it was larger than other fruit and in fact there was a bird there about to dine on the fruit. He was too ambitious at the moment and flew at the bird while attempting to bit into it. The bird managed to fly off and Bass’ teeth instead sunk into the fruit. As soon as he tasted it though, a bitterness hit his tongue and for several minutes he tried to work his teeth away from the berry, but only caused more juice to go down his throat. Almost immediately the bat began to change. His whole body grew larger, he gained legs with far sharper claws, and his brain likewise expanded. In an instant language and thoughts entered his mind and he truly thought for the first time in his life. He awoke later the next day with a keen understanding of who he was, but not why he was like this now. For two days he experimented with his new body and flew around the forest without a care in the world. During that time however he felt rather sick. He had gotten a massive headache and he felt weak to his bones. Finally he blacked out only to awaken near two dead humans who had been drained of their blood. It was then that it hit him that not only had he grown larger… but his need for blood had grown with him as well. If he tried to stop feeding, he would very well kill others around him to get his blood intake. With that known he adopted a strategy of taking in blood nightly to avoid the repercussions of having no blood. Eventually he heard of a human village nearby and went in to steal some clothes at night. Unfortunately someone caught sight of him and thus the tale of Midnight began to circulate. Tales sprung up of a beast that flew in the night and swooped down on innocents to drain them of blood, and it didn’t help that his blood lust would start up every so often and force him to land in a human town to satisfy his hunger. He finally decided on simply abandoning this part of the forest and headed for a coast town with the belief that he could find someone there that would be able to find a solution to his dilemma. Relationships Abilities and Powers Hito Hito no Mi: The Hito Hito no Mi turns those that eat it into a human like creatures. Despite the obvious booms of being able to speak and being able to think intelligently, the disadvantage quickly built up. For one, Bass gained the extreme need to drink blood. If he doesn’t drink blood for some time then he enters the stages of what he calls blood lust. Stage 1: Bass becomes a bit weary. At the beginning this stage can be confused for falling ill from sort of disease. Bass will sleep longer than usual and feel a increased need to drink blood. Happens after 48 hours since his last feeding Stage 2: Bass will get a light headache and tends to faze out, even while conversing with another. During his sleep he will sleep walk and may fly out to go find a meal. Happens 52 hours since his last feeding. Stage 3: Bass’s eyes will start to glow a light red. He’ll shake a bit and twitch as well. Often times he can be caught staring at another, more specifically at their neck while licking his lips. He still has enough will power though to keep himself from biting another though. Happens 65 hours since his last feeding. Stage 4: Bass will fall into a deep sleep, but once he awakens he will no longer be himself. His eyes glow a deep shade of red and he will no longer speak, instead screeching and snarling at potential prey. Feral instincts kick in and he will often hide in darkness, swooping down at any that approach his territory and will latch onto them. Unlike when he is of sane mind, he will not stop feasting until either a) He is full and his hunger is stated or b) his victim is drained of blood at which point he will seek out more victims until his hunger is sated. Happens after 67 hours since his last feeding After he is filled he will fall asleep and awake a few hours later with a bit of memory loss of the past two hours. Goal/Dream To be viewed as a hero rather than a monster. He figures that if he could become a symbol of hope or become a sort of protector then he could live his life far easier. Quirks Likes the color red and whenever he comes upon something that is red he will often try his best to get it. Many times if he has no blood to drink on he will chew on the red objects he has to try and relieve his blood lust if but a bit.